Frankies savior
by Crypticsnofire
Summary: Frankie finds tjhe boy of her dreams looking for employment! He's perfect in every way that she can imagine! But is there a secret which he is hiding? (FINISHED!)
1. Chapter 1: The new guy

Chapter 1- The New Guy

"Ms. Francis! Please clean hallway 20 on the 5th floor! Miss Coco has broken another vase. Quickly Ms. Francis!" screamed Mr. Herriman on the loudspeaker.

"Yah yah yah! I'm going! Stupid bunny..." She stomped off to the 5th floor to clean up the mess. She took her broom from the closet and began to sweep it up.

"Stupid bunny! Makes me do everything around this joint! What does he do? He walks around scaring all heck out of all the imaginary friends! One day someone will come to the rescue..." She finished the sweeping only to hear another call from Mr. Herriman.

"MS. FRANCIS! Come down to the kitchen! We require you assistance to cook tonight's dinner."

"humph..." she grumbled. She walked over to the kitchen and began to cook.

"Whew! I'm beat! Time to hit the hay!" Frankie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She dreamt about a savior that came to help her. He helped with her chores and her cooking. He was nice, good-looking, and sincere. He was the most wonderful guy she had ever met. And he wasn't gay either! She was just about to kiss his perfect lips when she heard a loud buzzing.

"AHHHHH!" She woke up suddenly and heard the buzzing. It was the doorbell. She sulked to the door and opened it up.

"Hello, welcome to Fost-" but she stopped. She was looking at the most good-looking guy she had ever seen. He was buff with brown hair and a killer smile. He gave her a toothy grin and began to talk in a low, sexy voice.

"Hi. I heard that you have job openings?"

"Ah, yah... sure, just come on in please and I'll give you the tour grand. I mean the gour trand. I mean-"

He put his fingers to her lips. "The grand tour?" he finished. Frankie simply nodded while her face was burning red. She turned around quickly and saw Bloo running down the hall.

"WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?!" he screamed.

"It's Saturday, why?"

"OH NO! ITS ADOPT-A-THOUGHT SATURDAY! Oh no! Where's Mack? We need to stop the friends from being adopted! OOGA! OOGA!" He screamed and ran down the halls searching for Mack. Wilt came down and looked at Frankie.

"Good morning Frankie! Who's the new guy? Your boyfriend?"

Frankie blushed. "Of course not! He's just looking for employment!" Wilt winked with his working eye. "Whatever you say! Oh, I'm Wilt by the way! The crazy blue guy is Bloo. That reminds me, I need to lock him up before he gets to the other friends! Bye!"

Wilt ran off. Frankie sneezed. She heard a faint voice scream, "GAZOONHIET!" It was Wilts. She laughed and looked at the new guy.

"So, lets start with the first floor, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: Crushing

Chapter 2: Crushing

"... and that's the grand tour of Fosters! So, you can decide where you want to work. Oh, what's your name by the way?"

He laughed and said, "It's Eric. Can I work in the kitchen? I don't mind cooking."

Frankie felt like an angel had blessed her. Firstly, a hot guy comes to her house to get a job, and secondly, he likes to cook! Frankie hated cooking more than anything. Well, almost anything. She wished that he could take care of Dutchess. He didn't know her yet.

"Yah, sure. Whatever you want. I'll get you a room. Hold on a sec-" she started, but then she heard a crash. It sounded like plates. Frankie started sprinting down the hall, Eric closely behind.

"What's going on?" he panted.

"No time to explain. Just run faster!" she heard another crash and came just in time to catch the next one. Dutchess was throwing a fit.

"I deserve the best! Uh!" she threw a priceless pot over the balcony. "I cannot eat this slop they serve me every day! I cannot live in these accomidations! I must have the best!" she threw more pottery. "I HATE THIS HOUSE!"

Frankie caught all the priceless items she could. "Eric! Help me catch these things!" and he was a great help. He took the plates she could no longer hold (it was getting heavy) and carried them to safety. Once Dutchess was satisfied, she slammed her door and started to scream.

"Who was that?" asked Eric.

"That... was Dutchess. She is the foulest, meanest, and snobbist imaginary friend in the house. Whoever thought her up must've been really desperate. Now, let me show you to your room..."

"Well, here you go!" she said. She led him into a very nice room, usually the guest room. Fosters didn't have any other unoccupied spaces.

"Than-"

"COCO!" Coco ran into the room and started eating the sheets.

"No Coco!" screamed Wilt. He grabbed her and started to pull her off the bed.

"Coco bad! Coco loco!" screamed Eduardo. He started panicking until he saw Eric. "Who are you?"

"Names Eric," he said.

"Ah, Senior Eric (I know "senior" makes him sound old, but I cant do the little squiggly on top of the letter!)! Como estas?"

"Muy Bien( I don't take Spanish so don't blame me!)!" he said and started helping Frankie and Wilt to take Coco off the sheets. They finally made it.

"AHHH!" Frankie fell right on top of Eric! Her face was about an inch from his.

"Eh, sorry... I'll just get these guys out and you'll start tomarrow. Do you have any luggage?" she said this very fast.

"Yah, but I'll get it later. Thanks Frankie. See ya!" she left the room with her heart as light as a feather.


	3. Chapter 3: Just ask

Chapter 3: Just ask

The next morning Frankie hummed as she did the dishes. She sang while she folded the laundry. She even laughed when she heard the Coco had eaten one of Foster's most prized possessions. "Accidents happen! Just give it a rest Herriman!" And she laughed all the way to the kitchen to prepare lunch. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Eric washing the dishes. Her heart did a flip-flop.

"Uh, Hi Eric!" She said. She started to cook lunch. They worked in silence for a while until Eric spoke.

"Uh, about last night..."

"Oh, don't worry! Things like that happen in this madhouse!" Eric laughed. They started talking about the house and the friends. Coco ran in the kitchen.

"COCO!"

"Coco, get out! You know your not supposed to be in the kitchen while I'm cooking! Its unsanitary! Especially since your covered in mud."

"Coco! Coco coco coco coco coco! COCO!"

"Yes, I know it smells good, but you need to go for a while! I'll call the friends when lunch is ready. Okay?"

"Coco."

"Okay! I'll see you later! Now go wash up!" Eric stared at Frankie. She had a lot of patience to put up with this every day.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Eric asked.

"About... 3 years? Maybe 4... or was it 3 ½?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering." Frankie finished preparing the meal.

"LUNCH TIME!" she screamed over the loudspeakers. She put the food on the table. Imaginary friends came rushing from all different angles to get a good seat. Finally, Mr. Herriman hopped along. The friends were ready to eat, but someone was missing!

"Ms. Francis! Where is Master Blooregard? He should be here by no-"

"HERE!" Screamed Bloo. He slid into his chair and began to talk.

"Geez! You should have seen it outside! Whoowee! I mean, Coco was making a mess and Wilt was trying to stop us and I was like, NO WAY! And then Wilt was like, YAH, stop, and Coco was like, COCOCO!" But no one listened. They all dug in. Eric sat next to Frankie. They bumped arms a few times (Eric was left handed and Frankie was right) and touched each others feet. Frankie blushed heavily every time this happened. When they were done eating, Mack came in and ran off with Bloo outside. The friends retreated to where they were before. Frankie and Eric were left in the room alone.

"Uh, you wanna go somewhere? You know, I don't have any chores to do today," said Frankie. She blushed.

"Yah, sure! Sounds fun!"

They went to the movies in the Foster's bus. It was a little bit awkward in the bus. There was so much room and only 2 people filled it up. They got to the theatre and looked at the movies to watch.

Kissy Kissy Goo Goo-PG13

Love me, Love me not-PG 13

Forbidden Romance-R

Happytown- G

Take me home- PG 13

Frankie was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4: The Movies

Chapter 4: The Movies

Frankie was panicking. All of the movies in the theatre were love movies! She was afraid to watch any of them. Eric looked at the movie list and began to speak.

"How about... Take Me Home? My friend said it was an excellent movie!"

"Uh, yah...sure." She asked for her tickets from the ticket guy.

"Uh, that will be like, about, uh, oh yah! 20 bucks please," he said lazily. Frankie emptied her pockets. She only had 18 dollars!

"Oh no... oh no! Where did all my money go?" Eric stepped to the ticket guy.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Here you go!" And they got the tickets.

When they got in the theatre, they found that the previews had already started. Then the movie started. In the first five minutes, there was already a kissing scene! Frankie was having a fit. She was more nervous than she had been in her life. She was about to get up, but then noticed Eric's arm around her! Her face went bright red. Thoughts raced through her mind. Was she supposed to lean on him? She had never been in this situation. Her heart skipped a beat when he got closer to her. The movie didn't seem to be the issue anymore, it was him. She was so nervous, she could barely breathe. She decided to lean into him. She was surprised.

_His body... its so warm..._

She could've fallen asleep on him right then, but she didn't. She watched the movie in peace. Until the big romantic kissing scene, that is.

The main character and the woman had just reunited after 20 years of promising to never love another. They look at each other and, well, what do you think? MAKE OUT SCENE!  
Frankie was panicking. Eric began to shift his position.

"Frankie?" he started.

"Eric... I..." she said, but he stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. He then removed his finger and began to come closer.

_Oh no, he's getting to close to me... much too close. His face... I can feel his breath, its so sweet and wonderful. Oh no, hes getting closer... oh god..._

The space between there lips was no more. Frankie slowly closed her eyes. She felt like all the butterflies in her stomach just flew out. She went with the flow. When they were finally done, Frankie pulled away.

"Eric..."

"Its okay Frankie, you don't have to tell me."

"No, I have to... Its just that... I don't know if I can love you!" Eric was surprised. "Look, I have my priorities, you know? I don't know if I can do this, that's all..."

Eric held her hand. "Don't worry. I'll be there to help you. Take your time thinking about it. No rush."

Frankie couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5: His Secret

Chapter 5- His secret

Things between Frankie and Eric and herself had been going well. However, She wasn't sure he was aware of that fact that they were going out. Whenever he referred to Frankie, he called her a "friend." This hurt Frankie a little bit. She decided to ask him out just to make sure it was official.

"Uh, Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Well, we are going out, right?"

"No."

"NO?!" screamed Frankie. "But...but... the movies! And the kiss! And the... you know, everything! Flirting, talking to each other, staring at each other... you know!" She was obviously heartbroken and Eric didn't know how to fix it.

"Frankie, I can't go out with you."

Frankie's mouth opened wide. Was he cheating on her? Was he already married? Was he keeping something from her that she didn't know about? She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him.

"WHY?! Do you know something I don't know about? Tell me!" she started to sob on his shirt.

"Please, Frankie! Don't be so sad! I'm quite surprised that you don't know. I mean, you should know."

"Know what?" Frankie was desperate.

"Don't you know why I came to Fosters?"

"No, so just TELL ME!"

Eric took a big breath and told her something that changed her forever.

"Frankie, I'm an imaginary friend."

Frankie was shocked. She thought about it reasonably, and it was very true. She had imagined this very guy in her dream. She was surprised she didn't notice before. The one guy who she thought she could love forever... he wasn't real... he was...imaginary.

"Please... leave...NOW!" She screamed. He ran out of the building. He felt horrible. She had no idea that he was imaginary. Eric had been made to love her, but her never truly understood his feelings...until the kiss.

Okay... it was kinda a sad ending... but how else was I supposed to end it! I mean, he's not gonna turn into a real boy or anything like Pinochio! Jeez...


End file.
